Bolt's Feelings
by Travis Waltz
Summary: Bolt's feelings for a certian cat are growing, wonder how their going to come out. Using the song Friend Zone by Yourfavoritemartian, Rated T for the word Douche.


Hello readers of , this is my second song fiction, or song fic and my first Bolt fiction. The song for this fiction is Friend Zone.

A day like any other day, dull and drawing to a close, Bolt had been lying on the porch watching the sun slowly sink behind and beneath the hills. He had been outside for hours and was thinking, lost in thought to be exact. And as hard as he tried, the more he pushed it away, the stronger the thought came back, the one thought that he loved and hated the most. The thought of Mittens.

The small black and white cat that had helped him, get back to his owner Penny, the cat that he owed his life to. After Penny had taken in Rhino, the hamster and his number one fan, and Mittens, Bolt slowly came to realize that his feelings for Mittens had increased substantially. He loved his owner Penny, would never leave her, but over time he came to realize that his feelings for Mittens surpassed, those by far.

So as he laid there, he kept getting images of Mitten, in the most innocent memories. He remembered, her teaching him how to be a dog, or when, she had made the tiny houses for them, or when He and Rhino had saved her from the pound. Images, her cute and soft ears, her white paws, noise, and her eyes, he could stare into those glistening green gems for an eternity.

He sighed, got up and shook himself, before slowly padding into the house. As he walked through, he noticed Rhino watching TV or the magic box as he likes to call it. "Rhino's watching TV, big shocker there." He said to himself, he turned right and went to his water bowl. He lapped at the cold liquid, its slight metallic taste, was bitter against his tongue, but it quenched his thirst none the less. He turned around with his head down, walk two inches before looking up and bumping into someone.

He didn't move as he stared into the same green eyes that he had been thinking of just moments ago. "Watch where you're going fur ball." Mittens said in a jokingly manner. Bolt hesitated to reply, he didn't want to stop gazing at the beautiful cat in front of him. "Hello! Earth to super dog." She said with the same humor but a small bit or irritation. "Oh sorry Mittens, guess I'm a little absent minded today." He said slowly. She looked at him for a second; he couldn't tell what she was thinking. "Well then, keep your eyes ahead will ya." She said to him and he paused before slowly nodding. "Sure thing Mittens, I'll be in the um…" He didn't know what to say to her, because the location he was about to head to, he has never told anyone about. "The what?" she asked him. "Never mind Mittens." He wanted to well bolt right then and the only reason, he didn't was because he wanted to hear mittens reply.

"Ok then, see you later then." She said, he replied quickly, "Bye Mittens" before he went past her, there sides brushed and a chill went up his spine. He then raced away, said a quick goodnight to Rhino, and then headed to the back of the house. He looked around to make sure he wasn't followed before he jumped a green chair and pushed his way into the back of the cushion before falling and landing. Between the back of the cushion and the chair, he had discovered there was a hole, and after you fell in the hole, u could enter a small room. There in the room, he kept a small pillow to sleep on, and a picture of, him, Mittens, Rhino and Penny.

The small room was lit by the full moon, a small hole in the wall, let in an enormous amount of light. Bolt laid down on the cushion, and stared at the picture, focusing on Mittens alone, he sighed.

Mittens looked around for Bolt, she was curious, what information he didn't want to tell her. She looked everywhere but couldn't find him. Finally while heading to the back she picked up his sent, it was fresh and strong. She followed it until she reached a green chair, Mittens hoped onto the cushion and noticed the trail semi ended.

It confused her, and she pressed her noise into the end of the cushion, she could smell Bolt, and air. Mittens didn't know it but as she pressed a paw in between the cushion she felt no bottom and nearly fell in. Quickly she put her weight on her hind legs and pulled back. Rebalanced she pushed both front paws in, and passed through the hole. Landing on her feet, she shook herself before entering a small room, where in the center was a big mass of white fur.

She wanted to call out to Bolt but held her tongue as he cleared his throat.

Bolts feelings were about to explode, he couldn't keep them contained any longer, so he cleared his throat as his feelings came out.

_I like this girl so much  
She's always on my mind  
We have an awesome time  
We never crossed the line  
She don't wanna mess-up the friendship  
"Friendsies"  
I'm in a frenzy, 'cause my bedrooms' empty  
And I'm gently attempting to win her over  
By being as good as friend as I can be  
She's tempting but riddled with doubt  
Friend Zone is like the mafia  
You'll never get out!_

Mittens was confused, by his words.

_Ya  
She doesn't know the half  
In my wallet I keep her photograph  
I've made my decision  
For you, Babygirl, I'd change religions  
'Cause in your eyes I see heaven  
Girl, I think about you 24/7  
Before this story ends  
I wanna know can we be more than friends?_

It started to come together in her mind, Mittens eyes grew wider.

_I put my hands up in the air  
Try to act like I don't care  
But tonight I'm all alone  
Because now I'm in the Friend Zone_

_I'm in The Friend Zone  
I'm in The Friend Zone  
I'm in The Friend Zone  
Now, I'm in The Friend Zone  
Now, I'm in The Friend Zone  
Now, I'm in The Friend Zone, Oh Ya_

Its meaning became clear.

_I go the blues 'cause we're not knockin' the boots  
We're talkin' gossip news and shoppin' for shoes  
I hate when you make me watch Sex and The City until the day ends  
I'm not your gay friend!  
But I'll do it, just to get next to you.  
Just to prove I can best the rest the dudes  
I'm obsessed with you. I pester you.  
'Cause when we ain't together, I'm probably texting you_

_Ohh!  
You make me the maddest  
I just want to change my Facebook status  
To "in a relationship"  
But "it's complicated"  
Well you're makin' it hard for me  
'Cause I just can't walk away  
I just can't walk away  
I just can't walk away_

Mittens gasped, as she realized, Bolt was singing about her.

_I put my hands up in the air  
Try to act like I don't care  
But tonight I'm all alone  
Because now I'm in the Friend Zone_

_I'm in The Friend Zone  
I'm in The Friend Zone  
I'm in The Friend Zone  
Now, I'm in The Friend Zone_

_I know you don't notice, but there's no excuse _

_To date that other dude, he's a total douche  
He's got a few broken screws, I'm so confused  
That Imma have to show the dude  
That you deserve better, and you know you do  
Always feel free to cry on my shoulder. Boo  
'Cause if I eer go with you, I'm sure I'll stay  
I wanna leave now, but I just can't walk away_

Mittens, couldn't believe I, Bolt had feeling for her, him, a dog of all people.

_I just can't walk away  
I just can't walk away  
(I just can't walk away)  
I just can't walk away  
(I just can't walk away)  
I just can't walk away  
(I just can't walk away)  
I just can't walk away  
(I just can't walk away)  
I just can't walk away  
(I just can't walk away)  
I just can't walk away  
I just can't walk away_

_I'm in The Friend Zone  
I'm in The Friend Zone  
I'm in The Friend Zone  
Now, I'm in The Friend Zone_

Mittens was speechless, but entranced by the singing dog in front of her.

_I put my hands up in the air  
Try to act like I don't care  
But tonight I'm all alone  
Because now I'm in the Friend Zone_

_I put my hands up in the air  
Try to act like I don't care  
But tonight I'm all alone  
Because now I'm in the Friend Zone_

_I'm in The Friend Zone  
I'm in The Friend Zone  
I'm in The Friend Zone  
Now, I'm in The Friend Zone_

Bolt finished, he felt better that he let it out, though he still had no idea, that he let it out to more than himself…

And that's it, now before you guys get pissed at me for not letting them hook up, I'm gonna write a second story, now this won't be a chapter 2, it will contain its own song, but will still continue this story. So please comment, review and of course no flames. Leave any suggestions for other song fics or fan fics, I have some more on the way, and the translation job is still open, just check my profile page. So, thanks for reading and as always, keep on FIC'in. -Furrylover-to-da-max out!


End file.
